


Игры выходного дня

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dating, Diners, Fluff, KindOfACriminal!Bucky, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Pining, Poor!Steve, Robbery, The Purge AU, but it’s really mild
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Стив судорожно вздохнул.– Я не...Баки оборвал Стива, и его голос стал серьезным, даже настойчивым.– В игре без последствий, – он говорил медленно, словно выдавая Стиву тайны вселенной, – почему ты остаешься на стороне добра?





	Игры выходного дня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [games of the weekend (we just don’t care)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155788) by [baneberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneberries/pseuds/baneberries). 



> Это кроссовер с фильмом [Судная ночь](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%8C). Знание канона не обязательно, достаточно краткого содержания из Википедии — «Раз в год с 19 часов вечера 21 марта до 7 часов утра следующего дня преступная деятельность, в том числе убийства, становится законной, а все службы безопасности и оказания медицинской помощи прекращают работу. Это событие, известное как Чистка, призвано служить в качестве катарсиса для американского народа, давая людям возможность «выпустить пар», сведя счёты с теми, кто по их мнению заслуживает расправы. Убитые расцениваются как «жертвы во имя избавления от преступности».

Стив подбежал к двери, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, зажав руками рот и борясь со всхлипами, грозившимися сорваться с его губ. Он планировал провести субботний вечер совсем не так. Он собирался позвать друзей, включить кино и жевать попкорн. 

А вместо этого теперь убегал от тех самых друзей, которые прихватили с собой ножи и пистолеты.

Он забыл, что сегодня – ночь Чистки.

Код на электронном замке он набирал трясущими руками, и, услышав щелчок, скользнул внутрь, выдохнув с облегчением. Все, больше сюда никто не войдет. Теперь главное – продержаться до семи вечера. В комнате, куда Стив попал, было влажно и тепло. В этой комнате – а наверняка были и другие, но туда Стив не пошел, – стены были серые. 

– Бу!

Стив вскрикнул и отскочил назад, вжавшись спиной в дверь. Он всхлипнул и сжался, чтобы не больше не издавать никаких звуков. На то, что по эту сторону двери кто-то окажется, он не рассчитывал.

Голубоглазый парень с длинными темными волосами, напугавший его, казалось, был страшно собой доволен. Спустя секунду Стив разглядел у него в руках пистолет и медленно поднял руки. Защищаться было нечем – убегая от “друзей”, он не успел схватить никакого оружия.

– О, руки поднял, – довольно кивнул парень, целясь в него. – Отлично. Давай бумажник. И повернись так, чтобы я видел, как ты его достаешь.

Стив медленно повернулся, доставая кошелек из заднего кармана брюк.

Парень фыркнул.

– Смотри-ка, все правильно делаешь, – заявил он, ухмыляясь. – Уже грабили раньше?

Для вора он вел себя слишком уж легкомысленно. Может, вопрос и был риторическим, но Стив все равно ответил. Нарваться на хорошего парня, пусть он и с пистолетом, было в общем-то неплохо.

– Да. Дважды. Мне на это везет. Впрочем, оба раза бумажник мне вернули.

– Почему? – парень залез в кошелек и застыл. – Погоди, не отвечай, я понял. Друг мой, – у него были такие большие, такие голубые глаза, – у тебя же тут ничего нет. Какого хрена? Ты нормальный вообще?

Стив пожал плечами.

– Я небогат.

– Небогат, – удивленно заморгал парень. – Небогат, – повторил он глухим голосом.

– Я так и сказал.

– Умник, – парень кинул бумажник обратно, но теперь смотрел на Стива с интересом. Это начинало беспокоить. – Пошли со мной.

Стив едва успел поймать кошелек, запутавшись в собственных ногах. Парень, к счастью, не заметил, как он чуть не грохнулся лицом в пол.

– Нет, – уперся Стив. – Ты меня, скорее всего, убьешь. Или что-нибудь еще, ну, сделаешь.

– Справедливо, – снова с усмешкой кивнул парень. – Чувство самосохранения не помешает. Меня зовут Баки Барнс.

– Баки, – попробовал Стив. Звучало неплохо. – Это какое-то кодовое имя?

Баки секунду разглядывал его, а потом все же ответил:

– Да. Мама так называла.

Стив вздрогнул.

– Прости.

– Ты серьезно? – Баки, казалось, был не слишком доволен тем, как складывается вечер, но виду старался не показывать. – У меня есть наличные. Можешь взять, если обещаешь меня не убивать.

– Я и не думал, – быстро подтвердил Стив, хоть и знал, что особой веры его словам не будет. Нельзя верить людям в ночь Чистки.

Баки наклонил голову в сторону.

– Почему нет?

Он что, серьезно? Стив и представить себе не мог, что кто-то будет говорить об убийстве – о своем убийстве – так небрежно. Разве он никогда не рассуждал о том, что людей убивать нельзя? Стив точно знал – законность этого действия не делает его правильным, и эта мысль прочно укоренилась в его сознании. Ты не имеешь права забрать чью-то жизнь, не можешь погасить в ком-то огонь. У тебя нет этого права, ни у кого нет.

Стив судорожно вздохнул.

– Я не…

Баки оборвал Стива, и его голос стал серьезным, даже настойчивым.

– В игре без последствий, – сказал он медленно, словно выдавая Стиву тайны вселенной, – почему ты остаешься на стороне добра?

Стив прикусил нижнюю губу. Баки был действительно прав. Что потерял бы Стив, забрав чью-то жизнь? Разве что свою человечность. А еще запятнал бы воспоминания и никогда не смог бы больше спать. Всякий раз, открывая глаза, он видел бы кровь на своих руках и вспоминал о том, что сделал.

– Мне плохо, когда я на стороне зла, – просто сказал Стив, и Баки звонко рассмеялся.

– Ты забавный, – он вытер глаза и привалился спиной к стене. – Моим друзьям ты понравишься. Они классные, их зовут Нат и Сэм. Кстати, а как зовут тебя?

– Стив Роджерс.

– Стив Роджерс, ты классный, – Баки отбросил пистолет, что-то достал и толкнул это через стол. – Сэндвич. Ешь.

Стив отступил на шаг назад.

– Нет, спасибо.

– Ешь, – настаивал Баки. – Ты слишком худой.

– Он может быть отравлен, – это был слабый аргумент, но Стив не хотел брать еду после того, как Баки предложил ему деньги.

Баки покачал головой, надорвал упаковочную пленку, отломил кусок сэндвича, засунул в рот и с энтузиазмом принялся жевать.

– Видишь? Не отравлен. Кроме того, мне тоже плохо, когда я на стороне зла, – пошутил он и снова расхохотался.

– Это правда не смешно, – слабо возразил Стив, но уголки его губ дернулись. Глядя на смеющегося Баки Барнса, было невозможно не развеселиться самому.

– Ох, ты, – вздохнул Баки, и Стив откусил от сэндвича. – Вкусно? – Стив в ответ показал ему два больших пальца, улыбнувшись. Сэндвич был из белого хлеба, с хорошей начинкой. 

– Итак, – продолжил Баки довольно и беспечно. – После окончания Чистки как насчет того, чтобы пойти в одну хорошую закусочную? Там красиво – сине-розовые стены. Перекусим. Давай? – Его голос смягчился и стал звучать как-то добрее. – Ты славный, Стив.

– Да, конечно, – ответил Стив, и на сердце стало легче, потому что доброта вечна, а любовь легко почувствовать. – Я с удовольствием.

– После того, как все закончится.

– После всего этого, – пообещал Стив.

Баки достал из кармана телефон и включил динамик, ухмыляясь.

– Окей. Тебе нравится АВВА?

Стив взглянул прямо в глаза Баки Барнсу, в тысячный раз за вечер утонув в их цвете – синем с зеленым отливом, и счастливо улыбнулся.

– О да. Включай.


End file.
